Sick
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: Edward gets sick and Roy takes him in. RoyXEd. 10 chapters. Rated Mature for a reason. :D
1. Chapter 1

**REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! :D**

**Alright! Here's the deal: I'm writing 10 chapters to this story. Each chapter is exactly two pages long. I have ten pages written right now. If I were you I'd be thinking 10 divided by 2 would = 5 chapters so far, but I don't want to just give them to you I want you to read a chapter and review.**

**Ed: Awww! But I want to read them right now!**

**Me: Nope! Sorry, I'm just mean like that… **

**Roy: *Pouts - growing mushrooms in his emo corner* **

**P.S. I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist… Duh… If I did then I frigin' wouldn't be righting this… **

"Hello Fullmetal. Come in. Sit down." Edward did as he was instructed. He was too exhausted to argue. The last mission Roy had sent him on had been back breaking and long.

"Here." Ed flopped his report down on his desk and waited for the Colonel to hurry up and read it. He sat down on the couch behind him and put his head in hands. Sleep was coming and he was fighting to not just lay down and take a nap right there. To his surprise Roy put it aside and gave him a warm smile - something he never did.

"What?" He was getting annoyed. His smile didn't waver.

"Colonel… You starting to freak me out." He gave the older a suspicious look. What the hell was he looking at?

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Edward gave him an pissed look.

"So? It's none of your business and wipe that damn creepy-ass smile off your mug before I give you something to smile about. Just let me go to the dorm and get a little sleep before I have to deal with your-"

Edward stopped mid-sentence. His pupils dilated and they rolled to the back of his head. He flopped back on the couch. He couldn't move or breath. All he heard was Roy calling his name in the distance. He felt his body shiver in short little spurts.

"Edward?… EDWARD!" He rushed around the side of his desk and pulled Edward up in to his arms.

"Somebody help! He's having a seizure. HELP!" He rushed out of his office and down the hall to the infirmary. Edward was rocking back and forth violently and he was making the worst sound he had ever heard.

"Help! Please help me!" He yelled as he rushed in to the lobby. Someone had a stretcher and he laid him over in that. Then Roy lost it. He felt gentle tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care who saw them. He just hoped Ed would be ok. Edward went limp on the makeshift bed and gasp for breath. Roy let out a sigh of relief. He took Ed's cheek in to his hand rubbing it as someone rolled him down the hall way.

"It's gonna' be alright Ed." He starred up at him dazed and then collapsed.

Edward saw a bright light coming through the windows of his old home. He sat up in bed and looked around. Just then someone passed by him in the hall way. They stopped and did a double-take. She made her way across the room and put herself at the foot of the bed.

"Mom?" She gently reached up and pulled his forehead close to plant a gentle kiss upon it.

"Hey sweetheart. I thought you were never gonna' wake up. You feeling alright?" She never took her cheek away from his soft hair.

"What's wrong with me momma'?" He asked sounding a bit childish and confused. She smiled down at him and rounded the bed to tuck him in once more.

"Well, sweetie. Your gonna' have a little trouble from here on out, but I think you'll do just fine. Ok?" He nodded.

"I sure missed you momma, but am I dead?" She placed a small kiss on his cheek and bent down low as if she were telling a secret.

"No baby, your not dead. Now do me a favor darlin' and wake up…" She slowly started to fade away.

"Wait mom! I love you! Don't go!"

He opened his eyes to another harsh light. He turn his head and screamed violently. That light hurt.

"EDWARD! Can you here me?" He pushed and shoved frantically trying to fight who ever was holding him down.

"STOP! It hurts! Don't touch me!" He blinked a couple times and looked around to spot his attacker.

"Ed? Can you hear me?" His attacker was some sort of doctor.

"Yeah I can hear you just damn fine. You wanna' tell me why the hell your holding me down!" He snapped at the man holding a tiny flash light.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to check you eyes and you were trying to kill me. Do you know your name? What's today's date?"

"Of course I know my name. What the hell kind of question is that? As for the date, I'm not so sure…" He rubbed his eyes. He was so sore. He let out a moan as he lifted them and stretched them out.

"Well, Mr. Elric, I think you might be a little sick. Your having moderate seizures and I think your brain is slightly swollen." He just gave the doctor a confused look.

"I don't have a head ache."

"You will in a moment. Let me go get you some pain killers. You probably really sore." He shook his head yes and the doctor set out to find some rather needed medication. Then it hit him. The pain made him so dizzy he couldn't see straight. He yelled and threw his face in a pillow to try to block out all the light. He let the tears come there was no point in trying to hide them if they weren't gonna' stop. He sobbed into the pillow. He heard the doctor come back in and sat up to face him.

"So you don't have a headache, huh?" The doctor chuckled to himself.

"Shut up! It feels like someone punched me in the face." He moved his hands away from his face revealing a streaked tear line making it's way to his chin. The man handed him a little cup with about three pills in it and another cup with water. He quickly took the pills and gulped down the water as fast as he could. He laid back on his pillow face first. After a while he felt a sudden pressure on his bed. Then a large hand rubbing his back. He lifted his head to look at the gentle person. None other than Roy Mustang came in to view. He gave Edward a melting smile. Edward saw tears staining his shirt.

"Ed…" Was all he said.

"Don't talk… Just rub… That feels so good right now." He probably would never let Roy touch him this way, but he was so sore he just let him do what he wanted. He didn't feel him stop just move up to his neck the most uncomfortable spot. Edward let out a pained moan. Roy stopped and looked around before getting up and telling the doctors outside to leave him in his care for the evening. They told him he didn't need to live alone anymore, that it was too dangerous for Ed to be by himself if he was to have another episode and accidentally hurt himself. It was just too risky. Roy told him he had a place he could go and the doctors left the room reluctantly leaving Roy alone with Ed. He closed the door behind him and locked it; flicking off the light and slowly made his way to the bed. Roy took off Ed's shoes and coat before laying down next to him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Ed didn't argue. In fact he didn't even try to push Mustang away. He just let him hold on and rub his temples.

"I was so scared." Roy tried to keep the pain out of his voice. He pulled the younger closer and pulled up the covers over them. Edward attempted to give a smile and he did, but a weak one.

"They told me you can't live alone anymore and you have to live in central so you can stay at my house if you want." Edward opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Okay, but are you gonna' be hard on me at home like you are at the station?" He voice sounded like gravel. He was so tired.

"No. Were gonna' take a little leave time to make sure your recover though. Ok?" Ed nodded and rested against Roy's chest.

"Alright. Goodnight Fullmetal." Edward fell into the dark and welcomed sleep happily.

He woke and yawned not opening his eyes. He snuggled up to the warm body beside him not caring if he woke them or not. Roy looked down at the man beside him.

"Have a good sleep, Edward." He brushed Edwards hair away from his sleepy face.

" Ah-huh…" Roy just chuckled and rubbed his cheek.

"You have to get up… The sooner you get up, the sooner we can go get your things from your dorm and then have breakfast at my place." He sat up and Edward frowned at the loss of his warm Roy. Wait when did Roy become his? His brain must have really been out of whack. He sat up lazily rubbing his eyes.

"Ok." Roy helped him with his jacket and he slipped on his boots. They made his way to their car after getting a prescription from the nurses office. He leaned against Roy still very much in pain on the way to his dorm.

"Alright. Do you want me to go in or do you want to go in or do you want both of us to go in to get your things." Roy asked while he was driving.

"Why don't we both go in. My legs feel like their made of pudding and I swear someone tried to break both my arms."

"Ok, we'll definitely go get your prescription filled after we get your things." Roy pulled to a stop in front of Ed's room dismissing the car with a cut of the engine. Ed turned his key in the door and took a step in. He flicked on the lights revealing a very neat, clean room. Laying his keys on the table, he took off his coat and started the task at hand. Edward grabbed a bag from the small cabinet and went to the bathroom. He got his toothbrush, toothpaste, his deodorant, and some other toiletries and *ahem* personal items. He flicked off the lights and walked to the small chest of drawers and retrieved some pajamas and a few outfits. He put most of them in his bag, but left a pair of sweat pants and a grey t-shirt out. Ed took his clothes and changed in plain sight. Roy smiled at how his pants were slipping down over his curvy little hips. Ed caught him staring and gave him a go to hell look.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think it need's work? Tell me. R and R please! I want at least 5 reviews before I continue to the next chapter! **

**Ed: Please review! I wanna' know what's gonna' happen to me!**

**Roy: You already know Ed…**

**Ed: No I don't! *shhh* It's a secret!**

**Roy: Fine! **

**Ed: *TeeHee* I always get my way!**

**Roy: Do not!**

**Me: Um… Guys? *Still fighting* Guys!**

**Ed + Roy: What?**

**Me: Shut up… *Sigh's and walks away annoyed***

**BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm just saying that I don't own anything, anyone, or any place from the Fullmetal Alchemist. Darn that's always a little depressing saying that.**

**Ed: I know… Dang… I mean your writing about us and you can't even own us…**

**Roy: Yeah… That's just sad…**

**Me: Actually, that's not sad at all. I mean, I wouldn't want to own you. You two are whiney, mean, epic fails, talk all the time, your bossy. I could go on and on.**

**Ed: No… Please stop… I get the picture already. **

**Roy: Don't forget rude.**

**Me: I totally agree… Yepp : )**

**Well ENJOY!**

"Gees, you pervert…" Roy put his hands up in defense and gave a small smirk.

"Sorry. I was just noticing how small you were." Roy turned around a devious grin on his face just waiting for the verbal abuse.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not small! I grew an inch last year! Jesus, you stuffed shirt pedophile." He tried to wipe the killing instinct away from his mind. He was so ready for that one.

"Whatever. So, you good to go?" Roy hadn't turned around in fear something would be thrust in to his face.

"Yeah…" He threw his bag over his shoulder and pulled his coat on. They exited the building knowing there were more than a few suspicious eyes wondering. They got Ed's prescription filled. The ride to his new home wasn't long and they pulled in to the driveway of a huge, white, two story house with green shutters and apple trees growing all around. It was like a dream come true, but not so dramatic. There was no way he could keep the awe out of his expression. He heard Roy chuckle. He turned to him as soon as they came to a stop.

"This is your house?" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes. This is my house. Why do you look so surprised?" Mustang opened his door and stepped out motioning for Edward to do the same. It had been a while since he had ever had company.

"Do you live alone?" Ed asked as he walked through his new door.

"Yes. Don't rub my nose in it. I go out on casual dates sometimes." He said knowing the younger would have some smart-ass remark about him not seeing anyone. Instead he just turned around and smiled. Roy was caught by surprise that was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. What? Sexiest? When did He become sexy? Edward's smile gradually disappeared.

"Come on you can stay in the bedroom across the hall. Ok?" Edward nodded and followed Roy in to his new room. Roy flicked on the lights. The room was gorgeous. It had light blue walls and a white trim with a canopy bed sitting in the middle. A look to the right and he noticed there was a small television, a closet and a night table.

"The bathrooms down the hall and my bedrooms right next door. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Edward tapped his chin in a thinking way and finally told him anything was fine as long as it didn't have milk in it. They made their way to the kitchen. Edward took a seat at the table. He peered in to the glossy surface. Then he smirked up at Roy. Perfect, Roy was turned around. He made a funny face and got a glimpse of it. He giggled trying to suppress a laugh. Roy turned from his place at the stove watching Ed smoothly fake a composed look. He smirked and turned back to his occupation. Ed coughed in to his hand muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" Roy questioned not drawing his attention away for the second time.

"Nothing… Just that I'd never would have imagined Roy Mustang cooking for me… Ever…" He placed a plate in front of him. He only smiled and watched as the younger ate hungrily, well it had been the only decent meal he'd eaten in weeks seeing how he had just gotten back from an assignment. Roy only sat with his coffee. Edward stared up from his plate. He said something inaudible to Roy.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said obviously distracted.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He noticed Roy flinch and shift in his seat. Well, for once it's funny to watch him squirm. He put his fork down and waited for an answer.

"We'll, I- I…" he evaluated his question and chose his answer carefully, "I-" *Ring, Ring, Ring* He jumped from the table thanking the man upstairs for a way around this one.

"Hello?" He asked feeling heavily relieved.

"Is this the residence of Roy Mustang?" A stern concerned voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, This is he." He answered plainly.

"Edward Elric is in your care is he not?"

"Yes he is and he'll be staying here until he recovers."

"We'll, that may be a problem because sir, he most likely will have this condition for the rest of his life."

"Oh…" That shocked him quite a bit. He should have seen that one coming. Seizures don't just come and go.

"Yes, and since he's in your care, you need to know a few things. Ok?"

"Alright…"

"Well, he does not need to be left alone at any time. He needs constant monitoring. When he showers, every other hour during sleeping, and no stressful situations. Sometimes odd things trigger seizures. One of my patients actually go into that state when they see flashing red lights. He has to take the medicine I prescribed. The tiny white pill is for the seizures, make him take that one every day. The green tablets are for the pain after one occurs. Remember, if he has an episode all you can do is keep his hands away from his face and please keep yours away for him. He might accidentally hurt himself or you. There's one more thing. Before a seizure occurs he can become incredibly moody, manic, or depressed. Don't take anything he says to heart. He might become irate and lash out or he might verbally abuse you. Or he may be exceptionally nice and giddy perhaps. It might remain with him for a life time. Maybe it will only last a week. We're not entirely sure. This condition is a tricky thing. If you have any other questions please feel free to pick up the phone. Thank you. You have a good day now." Mustang hung up the phone. Possibly his whole life he could have this. He pinched the brim of his nose, this is gonna' be a hell of a ride.

"Roy?" He heard a tiny voice come from the kitchen.

"What is it Elric?" He rushed in to the kitchen expecting anything.

"So… You want me to help with the dishes?" He looked so innocent. Roy composed himself and smiled.

"I've got it. I know something your really gonna' like though Ed." He waited for him to ask that one little word.

"What?"

"Well, I have a library upstairs if you wanna' check it out." He said rocking back and forth.

"Oh my Gosh! For real? Where is it?" Roy nodded.

"Second to the right. Don't trip up the stairs!" He yelled. Edward was already part of the way there. Roy turned back to the table feeling some distant satisfaction. At least he made him excited once.

"Thanks Roy!" Ed called back. He did the dishes as quickly as he could then he quietly sneaked up the stairs to find a distracted Ed sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"Knock, knock." He said trying not to startle him. Ed turned, two books piled on each knee.

"Hey!" He whipped out that beautiful smile and cocked that head to the side. He obviously didn't know just how hot he looked.

"Well, I have something to talk to you about." Ed's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Shoot."

"Your doctor called and you have to take that white pill every day and the other one is for pain after…Umm… You know." Ed placed the books on the floor and ran to his room. Then he ran to the bathroom. Roy only watched giving a confused look.

"Well, I took care of that for the day." He said looking utterly heroic.

"And-"

"And?"

"You can't be left alone anymore. If you get left alone and something was to happen you might get hurt." He said scratching the back of his head trying not to sound too concerned. He failed miserably. Edward stood on his tip toes and examined him from a close range of two or three inches.

"What's the matter Mustang," he asked with a not to innocent smile on his face," What's wrong with you." He already knew the answer he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Mustang are you…" He cut off. May be he didn't know the whole truth, but Roy looked sweaty and we all know what that means. He waited and waited for an answer. He got out of his face, turning back to the books he was determined to finish. 'Oh no… I've upset him…' Roy thought. He reached out and grabbed Edward swiftly pulling the younger in to a hug. Ed took it in and for a second couldn't comprehend this awkward situation. Slowly, just slowly, he leaned in to it and not only accepted it, but loved it; no needed it. It had been a while since he had one and the stress of it all came back on him. May be he needed to let people in a little more. This felt really good. All too soon Roy pulled away and he nervously shuffled back and forth.

"Yeah Mustang, I like you, too." He went back to his books and tried to focus on something other than Roy. The older decided that he needed to take a rest. He took a history journal and settled down on the sofa facing Ed.

"You know this is the first time you've ever been so relaxed and so… non-talkative." Edward blurted out. That generally happens to him when he's bored.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said in sarcastic voice contemplating throwing the journal in his general direction. "Happy Birthday Ed. Do you want anything special?" Ed shook his head no.

"We'll think of something to do later after everything calms down." Roy concluded. They sat there for hours lost in intelligent conversation. At last the clock struck midnight startling them both.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll make my way to bed." Roy contemplated the question he wanted to ask so badly, but he didn't want Ed to take it the wrong way. 'I really want him to sleep with me' he thought. He finally decided to just let it go. There was always another night.

**Yes! My first great ending! I mean I didn't rush it or cut it short! It was just right! Ok I'm thinking 15 reviews and I mean FIFTEEN! I won't put another chapter out until I get all 15 of them! Moo HA HA! I'm so evil!**

**Ed: You are evil…**

**Roy: Yeah! I totally wanted some action with Ed, but noooo… You gotta' cut off right there. **

**Me: Geez… I told you he was whiney Ed…**

**Ed: Your not getting in my pants Roy! *Gives the finger* At least not tonight!**

**Roy: B*tch…**

**Me: B*tch…**

**Ed: B*tch…**

**Me: Awwww…. Shut up!**

**BYE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! I don't own the show Fullmetal Alchemist… I don't own Ed or Roy… Blah, Blah, Blah…**

**Ed: HAH!**

**Roy: Shut up!**

**Ed: Make me! * sticks out his tongue ***

**Roy: *sighs* Grow up!**

**Me: Hey the both of you… SHUT UP!**

Roy went to his room and changed out of his daily clothes in to his boxers. He crawled in to bed setting the clock the two A.M. and hoped he could fall asleep until then. He rolled around for a while and just as he was getting settled the alarm rung.

"Damn it!" He pressed the button down full force irritated. He slowly walked across the hall now wearing some night pants and sneaking in to Ed's room not bothering to close the door.

"Ed?… Ed?" Roy walked over the lightly snoring boy and shook him lightly. Ed flung himself up in bed directly punching Roy in the face. Roy pulled himself off the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his jaw and fighting the urge to knock him a pretty shiner.

"Roy! Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" He threw back the covers and rushed to him, but not touching him.

"Jeez! You really know how to punch. I think you got me with your automail…" He felt it already starting to swell.

"Anyways, what were you doing in here anyway?" Ed asked whispering like it was some big secret.

"I came to check on you because they told me to get you up every two hours for the first couple of weeks and make sure your ok…" Ed nodded and muttered an 'oh' under his breath.

"Well, that seems like a lot of trouble to get up every two hours just to come across the hall and get punched in your face." Roy chuckled.

"Oh well, it's what has to be done." Ed nodded and then he looked confused.

"Why don't you just sleep with me, then?" He asked.

"Why don't you come sleep with me?" Roy countered. The younger thought for a moment and shrugged. 'What the hay' he thought 'He slept with me the other night didn't he' He nodded at Roy and they made their way across the hall.

"Umm… I sleep in my boxers. Is that gonna' make you feel awkward or…?" Ed smirked tapping his foot. Roy looked at him carefully.

"What?"

"I sleep in boxers too you jerk…" He pointed out jokingly.

"Oh. I thought those were shorts." He said truthfully. Edward turned away annoyed using a few choice cuss words at Roy. He smiled. Ed ducked in to bed on the side Roy had obviously been sleeping on. It was so warm and it smelled like expensive after shave. Ed snuggled down in to the mattress.

"Wake me up if you need something." Roy climbed in to bed facing towards the boy. Ed smiled at him yawning deeply before shivering. Roy pulled up the quilt; feeling the blonde nuzzle closer.

"Do you like me Roy?" He was waiting for it.

"Yes." He answered with dignity.

"Do you like me like you want to date me?" He didn't look up, but only buried himself deeper in to Roy's toned chest. He thought about it.

"Yeah. I do, if you'll have me." It was his turn to yawn.

"Yeah, but… I was just wondering why you want me now if you didn't want me then."

"Of course I wanted you. I've liked you for a while and I was afraid you would have just paved me over if I asked."

"You shouldn't have been afraid. Of course I would have made fun of you, but it wouldn't get out to the public and I might have even said yes." He giggled.

"I feel like a pedophile." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Roy," he said in a whiny voice, "I'm twenty one years old and I don't believe age matters as long as your with the one you want to be with. Don't worry." He pleaded. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he wanted Roy to be with him.

"Alright, I'll accept that." He smirked at him and closed his eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Damn it Roy get your good for nothing ass off me!" He opened his eyes and saw a struggling blonde underneath his limp arm. Roy sat up to watch the younger fling back the covers and stomp in to the guest room then down the hall slamming the door on the way in to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that all about?" He muttered under his breath. He shrugged it off and slowly walked down the hall to knock on the bathroom door.

"Ed… Umm… Do you want me to wait out here. They told me your not suppose to be alone while you take a shower."

"THAT'S FINE!… Damn you gotta' be so fucking annoying. Always on my case about something." Roy turned around and slumped against the wall. Was this what the doctor was talking about? He was considerably ill this morning. May be he was about to have another repeat of that horrible event.

"Okay… I'll wait right here." He got no response. He sighed. Roy waited and waited then there was a squeak and the water stopped running. Roy watched as Ed made his way down the hall cursing something under his breath about how Roy was a low life or something.

"I'll be making breakfast in a minute. Do you want some pancakes?" Ed froze in his tracks, turned back to where Roy was sitting, and gave him a horrifying look. If that glare could kill, Roy would certainly be dead. Then Ed went back to what he was doing and Roy started to make his way down stairs.

"I'll bring you some up in a little while." He yelled quite happily. He heard a distant 'fuck you' and he chuckled. After all, the doctor told him not to take anything to heart, but it was getting harder to restrain himself. He didn't want Ed to hate him, but this wasn't forever, just for now. He made at least a dozen pancakes and set quite a few on Elric's plate then made his way up the stairs to find a less than happy Edward flipping through some pages and just daring the book to tear. He sat down on the bed and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"Ed…" He asked innocently.

"What?" Came an angry voice.

"Please don't be angry with me." He sounded scared and pathetic.

"I'm not angry!" He yelled and threw the book in to the wall. There was a long silence.

"I don't understand why everyone presumes me angry or an angry child. I'm not either of those! I'm twenty-one years old now! I'm not a child and I'm not ANGRY!" He put as much force as he could in to the last word sounding more like a teenager on a rampage than a sophisticated adult.

"Ed… Calm down. Please." Roy pleaded the younger to settle, but he refused flinging himself out of the bed.

"Calm down?… You wanna' tell me to calm down? Let me tell you something Roy Mustang! You don't tell me what to do with my life! You've never cared about what I do before! You never cared about how I felt or if I was even dead in a ditch! You sent me out on near suicide missions when I was twelve! Do you know how that makes me feel? That makes me feel like-" He dropped to the ground, drawn up in a tight ball. His feet were kicking. His hands were balled up in to fist near his face. Roy could hear him gritting his teeth. He picked him up and tried to pull his hands away from his face. He thought he was gonna' have to break his arms off. Ed went limp in his arms gasping for breath and beet red in the face from lack of oxygen. Roy brushed his hair away from his forhead and watched him open his Safire eyes.

"Roy," he said, "I'm scared." and he broke. Roy let Ed lean on his shoulder and ball. Ed gladly welcomed him.

"I'm sorry Roy," he whined, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I don't feel like myself." He cried harder. Roy pulled his head back softly and wiped away a tear that had escaped his T-shirt. Mustang gave a loving smile.

"So, you want those pancakes now?" Ed laughed sadly still letting the tears come and set in on eating. He talked with him about nonchalant topics. Then he set down his fork and smiled at Roy.

"Thank you! That was really good!"

"Your wel-"

"Hold that thought." Ed ran out of the room and heaved in to the toilet. Roy was confused… Did his cooking make him sick?

"Roy-" He called still puking. Roy ran to him and pulled back his hair.

Ed sat back and wiped his mouth. He didn't move, but flushed the toilet. He turned to Roy.

"Could you get my toothbrush?"

"Yeah." He answered. He walked in to his supposed bedroom and flicked on the lights. Roy looked around trying to find anything that would look like a toothbrush. He spotted Ed's bag on the bed. He dumped it out finding a lot more than just a tooth brush. He picked up a pink vibrator, a gay porno, and a his toothbrush. He walked back to the bath room and watched Ed take his medication. Then he held the three items smirking. Ed spit in the sink after gargling some mouth wash, then he turned around and caught a glimpse of them.

"Planning on having fun, Ed?" He asked trying not to laugh as the younger's eyes swelled to the size of golf balls.

"Uh… I…" He looked down blushing a bright shade of red and coughing out something inaudible to Roy.

"What was that Ed?" He pinned him against the counter.

**Cliffhanger much? Alright this time I want 25 reviews! Pretty please! Thanks for reviewing, but if you don't shame on you for reading my story and not giving me the courtesy to tell me what you thought! : ( That makes me, Ed, and Roy very sad.**

**Ed: Don't make me cry! **

**Roy: Aww! Don't cry Ed they love you enough to review!**

**Ed: Ok… I want some ice cream…**

**Roy: Where did that come from?**

**Ed: I don't know… I just have this craving all of the sudden…**

**Me: Yeah me, too…**

**Ed: So that's why! *points a finger accusingly at me***

**Me: What?**

**Ed: You created this story so you obviously made me hungry for ice cream. *Suspicious look***

**Me: Your right! I'm cool like that!**

**Roy: … What?**

**BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes I just wanted to say I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything from it. This chapter is rated Mature for a reason. If your not 16 or older do not read it. If your younger and you read it anyway I just want to clarify that I told you to leave, but you didn't. This is hardcore yaoi so turn back now if you don't think you can handle it.**

**Ed: Am I the uke?**

**Me: Yep : ) **

**Roy: YES! **

"Tell me Ed, what do you do with these?" He could barely keep the smirk out of his voice.

"I masturbate with them Roy… You know what their for." He answered begrudgingly.

"Please be specific Ed. What do you do with this?" He held up the porn.

"I… I read them until I get horny." He answered giving Roy a glare and crossing his arms.

"What do you do with this?" He held up the toothbrush.

"I put it in my mouth and brush my teeth with it." He smiled softly and flinched when Roy slammed the first two down on the counter behind them and lowered his head to were their faces were mere inches apart.

"What do you do with this Ed?" He held up the pink vibrator turning it on the first setting and listened to it buzz.

"I put it in my ass and shove it in until I come, Roy." He said in a whisper.

"Care to demonstrate for me?" He asked sounding sleek.

"You perverted bastard." He said in a playful tone. Roy lunged for his lips and attacked them full force.

Ed leaned in to it wanting all of Roy. Roy picked Ed up and threw him over his shoulder slapping him on the ass and earning a more than wanting moan from Ed. He then slowly walked back to his bedroom and flopped the giggling blonde on the bed. He nipped Ed's neck leaving a perfectly round mark and grabbed Ed's thigh placing it on his side. He playfully arched in to their touch getting a cat call from Roy. Roy held up the pink vibrator to Ed mouth and watched him suck on the skin like tip. Then he took all of it in to his mouth getting it good and wet. Ed slipped off his boxers underneath his superior. Roy put it on the high rotation setting and pushed it against Ed's pert entrance.

"Please Roy? I'm so horny." He asked grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times. Roy pushed a little and it slid in easily. Ed moaned as it pushed past the ring of muscles to find his sweet spot.

"How often do you do this?" He asked a little surprised at how well Ed was stretched out. He had to give him his perks.

"Once or twice a week… May be three if I'm going on an assignment the next week. Oh…" He arched his back putting more friction on the lovely item in him. Roy pushed it in deeper.

"Yeah Roy! Oh please harder!" He whined. Roy chuckled and pulled it out.

"Your such a dirty, little boy." Ed glared at him. Roy pulled off his clothing and threw it to the floor then practically attacked Ed. He pushed Ed's legs apart and brought his head to his penis. He licked the shaft making Ed shiver and let out a moan. He bobbed his head on to Ed's member taking it fully.

"Oh… Roy" Ed squirmed underneath him. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down a little harder.

"Ed…Don't choke me!" He said with a smile. He loved to see him this way. Ed stopped and looked at Roy. His eyes half lidded, drool dripping down the side if his cheek, and his fingers digging in to sheets.

"What do you want Ed? Beg me." He commanded feeling totally in control. Ed flipped on to his stomach and smirked. He whispered something inaudible and examined his nails as if it was nothing of interest to him.

"What? Go on, beg me." Ed felt Roy's hard on pressed to his entrance. He moaned not being able to control himself.

"I said- Take me bareback… Please?" Putting a little whine in to the last word and turning his head to pout at Roy. He deliberately stuck up his bare ass and brushed against Roy's member, but didn't stop, he just invitingly repeated the action over and over again. He pulled the ponytail holder from his long hair and flipped it over his shoulder. Roy gaped at how sexy and girly looking he had become in the last five minutes. Ed sighed waiting for an answer, but Roy only smirked grabbing Ed by his hair and pulling it back to his face. Ed smiled sexily.

"I said- beg me." He put a lot more force in to the last two words making it sound more like an order rather than a comply. Ed growled and arched back on to Roy's body.

"Please," he asked with a tear staining his eye's, it was just a fake one, but it worked," Put me over the side of the bed and fuck me so hard, I have an orgasm like I never had before." Roy nodded and pushed Ed's head back down on to the pillow underneath him.

"Getting specific are we?" He got off the bed and grabbed Ed by his ankle pulling him to the edge and indeed bending him over it. Ed gripped the sheets underneath him and waited. Roy grabbed the younger by the hips and pushed against him with his fully erect cock. Ed moaned and arched his back so far Roy thought it was going to break. Roy leaned down to whisper.

"How do you like it?" Ed smiled and whipped his head around to kiss Roy.

"Rough. Do anything you like, but, but, but, remember the one your pounding in to wants to get packed and he doesn't like little cock." He said turning away from Roy. Roy loved his bluntness.

"I assure you, I have anything, but a little cock." He pushed in to Ed earning a mind rattling moan from his uke. He shoved in deeper and Ed threw his head back letting out a beautiful gasp and yet another moan.

"How's that for a cock." All Roy got was an 'oh' and a 'yeah' as he proceeded. He chuckled and pulled back out only to thrust back in as hard as he could. The younger saw stars.

"Oh! Please harder and faster this is killing me Roy." He pleaded. Roy picked up the pace and loved how his little uke took it. Ed drove his face in to the squeaking bed and let out very short not to mention loud pants. Roy loved this side of Ed. Roy pushed in as deep as he could and held it there watching Ed squirm. Ed couldn't move he was pinned between Roy and the bed. He kicked his legs trying to get just a little friction, but Roy didn't move. Ed grunted loudly and gave up. His tear stained face lifted and he whipped it around to Roy.

"Roy, Please fuck me. Don't tease me. I need this right now." Roy leaned down not moving his cock to nibble on Ed's neck. He bit him getting and licked at the bruise forming.

"Getting kinky?" Ed asked still panting heavily.

"Ed moan for me. Make all those sounds you like to make right now." Ed let out a sigh and continued with a few pants then a moan. He bucked upward trying for friction, but Roy held like a brick wall. Roy began pounding him hard and held Ed's head back so he could hear all those delicious sounds.

"Come on Ed." He pleaded seductively in his ear.

"Oh…*huff huff* Yes! *pant* mmm… Yes! *moan* Roy! Oh God! Uh… Uh… Uh… Please, Roy!" His words were sexy gibberish, but Roy drank it in hungrily. He liked it. He felt his belly tingle and it felt so hot inside. They were glistening with sweat and the heat was almost unbearable, but they didn't stop for the heat or even the wetness. Ed grabbed his cock and stroked down forcibly. He wanted to cum as soon as Roy did and judging the time they had started and the time now it didn't seem like he would last much longer.

"Ed I'm about to- ah…" He sighed giving one long pause before continuing to thrust in to Ed. He rode out his orgasm stealthily. Ed on the other hand-

"Uh…UH…UH!…UH! Ahhh!" He came all over the bed and melted down in to a blubbering pool of hormones. Roy rolled over, his feet hanging off the bed and resting on the floor. He gasp for breath and noticed Ed put his face in to a pillow and was sobbing. Roy didn't know what to do he pushed Ed up to look at his face. Ed turned away and cried in to his hand. Roy jerked him around and pulled him in to a hug. He was so confused what in the world was he crying about?

"Ed calm down. What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He asked pulling a few strands that had matted on to his face. Now he was scared.

"Nothings wrong," He said through a whimper, "I just don't think I did a very good job." He spilled out all his torment and sadness on to Roy's chest.

**Roy's POV**

"What? You did great." He leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. That seemed a little over reacted.

"So you thought I was great?" He looked up to me through teary blue eyes.

"Yeah, Ed are you feeling ok?" He shook his head 'no'. May be sex wasn't what he needed right now and I would definitely not be doing it anytime soon again unless Ed wanted it.

"I think I'm gonna'- he ran to the bathroom and hurled in to the toilet. I took the hair band he had discarded earlier and pulled his hair back before he again began puking. I threw on a robe and ran to the phone on my bedside table. I quickly punched in few numbers and it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Roy Mustang, is this the doctor that treated Edward Elric?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered plainly.

"Um. Is vomiting a symptom of the seizures?"

"No, but it is a symptom of his medication and in a couple of days it should stop. Do you need anything else?"

"Well, yeah. This is kind of embarrassing, but we just had sex and well he broke down after that and thought he wasn't good enough for me and just over reacted quite a bit. Do you think I should hire a physiatrist?" He chuckled through the phone.

"No… He'll be fine. Just give him a while and he'll come around. I'm telling you it's just the seizures." I could feel his smile through the phone.

"Don't worry so much ok? He's fine." He then hung up the phone. I let out a sigh I forgot I was holding.

Glancing over at the bathroom and I found him standing in the door way.

**Alright! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I wanna' know! Please review! I want at least 35 reviews! So if you read and you don't review I will hunt you down… I have stats on my story man I know if you looked and didn't send me a review. I'm watching you! : D**

**Ed: That was great…**

**Roy: Yeah… I wanna' do it again. *Tackles Ed***

**Ed: Roy!… HELP! Rape!**

**Me: Awww… Aren't they cute! *Ed's muffled cries in the background.***

**Roy: Yeah BAY-BAY!**

**Ed: I don't wanna' make babies right now! HELP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! This is the 5th**** chapter! I hope you enjoy it! So, get busy reading!**

**Ed: Am I going to be sick again?**

**Roy: Well duh… If you weren't sick there wouldn't be a story.**

**Me: Roy's right Ed.**

**Ed: *Pouts***

**Me: Don't worry you've only got five more chapters to go.**

**Ed: *Still Pouting***

**Ed's POV**

I leaned against the wall, feeling anemic and totally out of it.

"Roy." I softly spoke. Roy rushed to my side and scooped me up.

"Are you ok? Does your stomach hurt anymore." I shook my head no. I barley had strength to talk.

"Do you want me to order out. You know like some pizza or Chinese?" I decided that was a good idea. I was a little hungry. I shook my head yes.

"You choose which one. I don't care what I get just as long as there's a lot of it." He smiled and picked up the phone on the other side of me.

"Um. Hello. Yes I would like to make an order of two large pizzas'. With the stuffed crust and one cheese. The other one pepperoni." He told them the street address and hung up. He stroked my face so gently with his rough hands. I closed my eyes not sleeping, but taking in his touch. He laid down next to me and pulled me close. I stared up in to his big black eyes. I wonder what's wrong with me. I mean I feel so angry one minute then I'm fine the next. Now I'm acting like some one ran over my dog. I feel so weird.

"Roy, did the doctor you talked to say anything about how weird I've been feeling lately?" Roy smiled down at me.

"Yeah, he said your medication would make you sick for a couple days."

"No… I mean why am I acting so weird. I'm not making you mad am I?" He frowned revealing blue in the onyx eyes.

**Author's POV**

"No babe… Don't worry I'll never be mad at you for something like that. Your doctor said you might be a little bit moody." He smiled knowing a little bit might be an understatement.

"Ok…" He heard the door bell. He ran to the door noticing he was only wearing a robe and it was open. He quickly tide it around his waist. The door bell rang again.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming!" He threw open the door. There stood a scrawny teen. He had braces and short blonde hair. He stood up straight and handed him the pizza.

"That will be fifteen seventy-six sir." Roy reached for his wallet and realized he was wearing a robe.

"Ah… I left my wallet on the table. Why don't you come in and wait?" He turned away from the boy and walked to the kitchen hearing the young man follow. He saw Ed standing on the bottom step of the stairs. He gently took his hand and walked him to the kitchen.

**Pizza Guy's (A.K.A Benny) POV**

I watched as the black haired guy helped the younger guy in to a seat. The younger guy sorta' looked like a girl. I'm not sure if he was a transvestite or if he was just a dude with a girl body or a girl with a dude body. The girly dude looked at me and caught me starring. He smiled at me and stuck out his/her hand in my direction. I walked slowly sticking out my palm to grasp the other.

"Hello…" Okay, that was definitely a dude voice.

"Hello sir…" I say trying not to sound nervous, but I totally am. This dude looks really hot. I can feel my hands start to shake as I pull away and I feel all sweaty. The black haired dude went to get the money, I think. I just stood there standing and staring at the guy. He stared back.

"Um… It's alright you don't have to be nervous. Were not gonna' eat ya'." He said. He sounded like a teenager, too. I took a step back to see he was also in a robe, except for this one was white and he wore a pony tail on the top of his head. His hair was so long even though it was on the top of his head it touched his shoulders. I scratch the back of my head nervously and gathered all the courage I could.

"Umm… Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He smiled up at me weakly and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find the other guy. He smirked at me and chuckled a little.

"Son, he's taken." I stare at him a second trying to comprehend what he just said then it hit me.

"DUDE," I yelled, "I thought you were his dad!" I totally blurt out. The older man just gave me a shocked look.

"Seriously dude, how old do you think I am?" The younger guy laughed wildly throwing his hair over the other shoulder and covering his mouth.

"See, Ed I told you I looked like a pedophile…" The teenager laughed harder. Then he spoke.

"Man, if I went out with you I would be a pedophile. I'm twenty-one!" He laughed some more. I felt so emo all of the sudden surrounded by pedophiles. The black haired man giggled. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Well, here you go." I handed the pizzas to him and took the money. Before I left the younger guy turned to me.

"Hey, if you ever wanna' hang out though, come on over and have dinner. Just call us. Here's our number." He handed me a slip of paper and I walked through the door waving goodbye and giving a whole hearted smile.

"Oh yeah," I said before they closed the door," my names Benny." And I left.

**Author's POV**

"Well, that was exciting." Ed turned to Roy. Roy picked up the younger and nuzzled his cheek.

"Yeah. I hope he calls soon. He look's about my age, but he's not." Ed sighed in to Roy's chest. Realization hit Roy. Ed had never had a teenage life because he was in the military and plus he had Alphonse tagging a long in that huge suit of armor. The philosopher's stone had taken any chance of becoming a teenager away from him.

"Yeah, that would be great if you had a friend." Roy smiled down at Ed. They took the pizza to *their* bedroom and watched whatever until Ed got bored.

"Roy." He drew a pattern in the bed whit his index finger. Roy looked down at Ed to find him pouting and being very cute.

"What?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on his face and not that cute little finger.

"Did you call me Babe earlier?" Roy searched his memory trying to recall when he had done that and sure enough he had.

"Yeah." He didn't know where this was going, but he hoped it would be somewhere nice.

"I like it," Ed started," can we go take a bath together?" He asked giving that adorable pair of eyes to Roy. Right then Roy thought he could of ripped out his heart and given it to him.

"Alright." Roy happily complied. Ed hopped off the bed and sexily walked out of the door way. Roy followed like a hungry animal, but he knew he had to restrain himself. He didn't want Ed to be sad anymore. Ed turned the faucet to the bath and sat on the side of the tub not looking back. He felt eyes on him, but he didn't care, this was gonna' be fun. He watched the water pool in the tub beneath him. When he thought it full enough he turned it off. Ed stood up and seductively pulled off the robe. Roy stood there just watching and waiting for the right moment. Ed let his hair down and straightened down his bangs. Roy came up behind him grabbing his ass and planting a small, but tender kiss on his neck. Ed moaned, he liked it when Roy touched him. Roy yet again kissed Ed on the cheek and grabbed him forcefully around the waist. He blew raspberries on the same cheek and revealing a long steady laugh from the blonde. Ed let out a loud chuckle and tried to get away. Roy started tickling him.

"Roy! No! I'll pee myself if you don't stop!" Roy didn't listen.

"The baths getting cold. HAHAHA!" Roy didn't let go just pulled Ed in with him. Roy placed Ed between his legs and watched the younger sink down on to his abs.

"Roy." He said so innocently. Roy pulled him up closer and rested his chin on Ed's crown.

"Do you… love me?" Ed knew he loved Roy, but being a boyfriend and being in love was two different things. He didn't want this to be just sex. He wanted so much more.

"I-…" Roy didn't know how to answer him. He nervously bit his lips. Roy did love Ed, but what if he just wanted to be ya' know fuck buddies, or friends with benefits.

"Well, I love you and if you say you don't then I don't care just being with you is good enough for me." He turned around was caught by surprise when Roy pulled him closer. His legs on either side of Roy's hips. He just looked straight ahead in to the wall behind him.

"Of course, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and I'm glad you feel that way." He brought up his head to find a glistening Ed sitting on his cock. Ed didn't move, didn't breath, this was definitely one of those awkward situations. Ed pushed himself away from Roy and splashed some water in his face.

"Good! Now take care of me!" He ordered the older man.

"Oh… I like where this is going. You sexy!" He joked to the younger squirting water in his face with a rubber duck. Ed laughed at the raven haired man. Roy swept back his wet hair and turned on the shower to the cold setting aiming it for Ed.

**Ok. This time you've really got to work for the reviews guys! : ( I was really disappointed with the last chapter. It took forever to get all the reviews I wanted. This time I want about 45 and by that, I mean I want it or no next chapter for ya'll! : D So go on and REVIEW PLEASE! Gosh, I'm really stingy...**

**Ed: Yeah… Cause I deserve it! **

**Roy: You don't deserve anything… Your just one of the main characters in the story.**

**Me: Don't… EVEN… START!**

**Ed + Roy: Fine… *Getting a little Nervous***

**Me: I'm glad we got that out of the way you two… Anyways… BYE! : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I'm so glad this chapter is finally here! MUUHAHA! Just kidding. Well, I don't know if this chapter turned out as good as I would have liked. Well, if so then ya'll will tell me right? Right? Right! **

**Ed: It's fine… God, you gotta' be so annoying…**

**Roy: What's with you?**

**Ed: You know what happens in this story…**

**Me: Shut up or you'll give it away…**

**Ed: Fine.**

**Roy: Ok.**

**Quick note - In this chapter/whole story Havoc is Roy's son. Blah,Blah,Blah...**

"Ahhh! That's really cold!" Ed lunged for Roy tackled him down in to the bath.

"Why don't you spray me now!" He asked clinging to Roy, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Roy sprayed the both of them, but mostly Ed's back. He held on to him and made sure he didn't get away from him. He wanted to watch him laugh it was so exhilarating. Ed struggled to get away screaming and laughing and occasionally fighting Roy. Little did they know that two blondes were standing in the front doorway.

"Dad! Are you home?" He walked right in knowing Roy wouldn't care. Jean turned and looked at Riza.

"Are you coming in or not?" She slowly walked though the door shutting it quietly behind them.

"Are you sure we should be here Jean? I mean your totally allowed in here, but I'm his subordinate. I really shouldn't be in his home." She stated the obvious. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Awww… Shut up Riza. Roy won't care and you know it." They heard a thud and some screaming. Riza pulled her gun.

"Jean. Did you hear that?" He nodded whipping out one of his famous cigarettes.

"Lets go check it out." Riza tossed a gun in his direction. He rushed up the stairs quietly with the female gunman right on his heels. He turned the corner and listened waiting for anything. There was more screaming and… laughter? He turned in the direction of the noise and noticed it was the bathroom. He ran at it full speed and kicked it open. What he saw scarred him for life. His dad, Roy Mustang, and his commanding officer, Edward Elric in the bathtub together! They stopped and looked up to Jean noticing Riza standing behind him. Roy was on top of Ed both naked as jay birds. It made things worse that Roy just happened to be holding Ed's ass while he was spraying him with the detachable faucet.

"Jean?" Roy asked awkwardly. Jean only stared. He felt so… Weird. His father was with a man, in a bathtub, naked, and that man happened to be much younger than him.

"Oh my God!" Jean yelled. His usual upbeat and perving attitude was gone. He freaked out running out of the room and dropping to his knee's.

"I can't believe I just saw that." He slowly rubbed his eye lids. Riza turned around and covered her eyes feeling like a little girl catching their parents doing the nasty. Ed jumped up in the bathtub and grabbed his robe. He flung Roy's to him and adjusted his to rap around him tightly. He just walked over to Jean not touching him.

"I'm so sorry Jean!" He ran to Roy's bed room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned back against the wood plank and listened to the voices outside. He was so embarrassed. He felt-oh yes, felt his face turn a bright crimson color. He changed in to a pair of basket ball shorts and decided that it was time he came out. After all he couldn't stay in there forever.

They all sat down around Roy's huge table. Ed still wore the blush on his face. Everything seamed long and silent and that's exactly what it was-a long silence. Jean broke that quiet.

"Dad! I can't believe you! You are dating a man and not just a man-a man like I don't know, ten years younger than me and you had me when you were like what seventeen! Oh my God like twenty something years younger than you!" He pointed a disgusting finger in Ed's direction. Riza only sat there wide eyed and still. She didn't wanna' say anything to upset anyone.

"Jean he's twenty-one years old and your only twenty-five, chill babe." He said to his son. Jean couldn't calm down he didn't take stress well. He rushed over to the trash bin and heaved in to it. Ed turned to Roy.

"Is he gonna' be ok?" He asked. He truly was concerned about him.

"Yeah, he does this all the time." He just picked up a cigarette and took a long drag watching Jean. Ed was sure Roy would tell him the truth. Ed had never seen him smoke before. He watched Roy blow the smoke in the opposite direction of Ed and looked over to him.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked.

"The moment I met you." He turned away rubbing his temples. Ed was a little fire ball and Roy knew how to handle him. Roy smiled at the small pun he had made.

"Dad…" He wiped his mouth taking a seat at the table, again.

"What?" In that one word Roy had a challenge, a threat, and a mocking since of humor.

"Why are you dating him? Out of all the people that you could have - why him! No offense Edward."

"None taken, but Jean I'm old enough to make my own decisions whether you like them or not. Roy didn't persuade me to like him. I chose that on my own." Roy nodded in Ed's direction agreeing with what he had to say.

"Jean, what Ed said is true. He has the choice to be with me or not and if he didn't like me then he could leave." Jean was so angry and confused. His dad had dated girls, but never men. He stood up and slapped Ed in the face not knowing what he had done until it happened. Ed kept his head in the direction it had been jerked to. A tear scaled his cheek. He sniffed and flung himself out of his chair running to the stairs and stopping before hitting the floor. Roy rushed to him. He scooped up the shivering mess off the floor and could only watched as his lover quaked with this ailment. He held him closer trying not to cry in front of his son, and his best friend. He climbed the stairs still holding the younger man and watched as the seizure passed. Jean turned to Riza only finding a stern and angry face.

"I- I can't believe your behavior Jean!" She punched him the jaw and rushed up stairs to find Ed gasping and Roy holding on to him. Roy sat on the other side of the bed turned away from her as she entered the room.

"Why did you two come over today anyway?" He asked. She jumped a little. She was sure she was quiet. She looked down at her army boots.

"We wanted to check on Ed and you." She stated calmly. He lent down and put Ed in his bed. Tucking him in and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek softly before turning back to Riza. His lips twitched upward, but the gesture went as quickly as it came. He stomped out of his room and down the stairs with Riza on his heels. She hated to see him be this way. He found Jean sitting in the lounge smoking like a freight train. Roy strode the room and stopped at the edge of his seat…

"What the hell did you do that for Jean? He's a great friend to you and that's all you can do is sit there and act like nothing happened?" He reached up and gripped the bridge of his nose sighing as deeply as he could. Jean could be so childish… Jean leaned up to flick his bud in the ash tray. He pulled out another and lit it up. Roy snatched the cigarette and the pack. He torched them giving an equally flammable look. The remains fell from his hands in to a pile on the ground.

**I ended it there because I had to end this chapter somewhere. I'm sorry if it wasn't good, but every story has at least one bad chapter right? Right? Right! Ok! I want at least 55 reviews this time around so I'll just leave you to that ok? Please don't forget to review! It makes me cry! : ( But when you do review it makes me and my eyes very, very happy! : D**

**Ed: See why I was so unhappy? **

**Roy: It's ok dude I totally get it now…**

**Ed: I hope so.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm sorry Ed. I had to put a situation in this story somewhere.**

**Roy: *Totally agrees***

**Ed: *Pouts***

**Me: Anyways! BYE GUYS! : D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Guys, this is the seventh chapter ya'll are getting closer and closer to the end! Are you excited? If you answered yes - your pretty awesome and don't forget to review! If you answered no - go get yourself some anti-depressants. **

**Ed: That made absolutely no sense…**

**Roy: *Agrees and whispers* I only agree because there's no way else I'm getting some…**

**Ed: I heard that. *Stomps off***

**Roy: Damn it! I was sure I whispered it…**

**Me: Awwww…. Shut up…**

Roy continue to glare at the man before him. The smell of smoke and cigarettes wafted about the air in a nonchalant, but very distinct way. Every one was frozen, like time had slowly began to pause and for a moment Jean thought he surely would die a death by flame. Roy's glare halted for a moment and Jean finally looked away, feeling that it was safe enough to not meet the eye of his father. Jean's heart was pounding through his chest and the room seemed to sway a bit back and forth. His father didn't get mad at him often, but when he did he might as well had asked for the electric chair, or the frying pan. His fathers irritated smirk turned in to a frown. Roy, to Jean's surprise, sat down beside him and put his arm around him. They sat there a moment just looking away from each other, but then they slowly turned in to a hug. Roy would never hate his son and in turn Jean never would hate his father. They backed away from each other and brushed it off in a masculine kind of politeness.

"Well…" Jean started.

"Well…" Roy finished.

"I don't mind you staying with Ed dad." He said before he turned to grab another pack of cigarettes from his left pocket. (Gees, Where is he keeping all these cigarettes?)

"That's nice, but Jean he's sick and I don't know what to do…" Jean handed him a cigarette, which he gladly took.

"You have to go back to work sometime… Hey! Why don't you get him a home nurse." Jean looked over at his father. Roy had his thinking face on. Jean's offer was a good idea.

"I don't know… What if they don't do their job while I'm away?" Jean snorted and shook his head.

"They are professionals dad. They could help Ed around the house and through things like what he just went through…" He paused, seeing a hurt feeling in Roy's gaze.

"I know, but I love him and I don't want him to be with a stranger while he's sick." He glanced at Jean who was giving him a very knowing look.

"I know, but you have to go back to work and with your spouse sick you might get to retire earlier." He said in a temping way.

"Okay… I'll try it for a while, but if it doesn't work out I'm not gonna' say I told you so." He looked at Jean and smiled. He needed to talk to someone and it happened to help that someone was the closest person he had.

So Roy went back to work and with some agitated feelings passed, Ed took the home nurse with a grain of salt. He got an honorable discharge from the army and that was that. Every thing was in a sense 'okay.' But Ed missed his other half and wanted to be closer. Roy would get home in the evenings tired and worn out from a long day of paperwork and keeping his crew in line. He just wasn't in the mood for cuddles or lovers play, he was more for going to bed early, before Edward, and getting up early, without Edward.

Ed watched as the home nurse made the bed. He was perched on the couch reading and trying not to think about Roy. The seizure he had just had was one of the bad and she insisted he stay some where he was comfortable. His eyes were hollow looking and dark circles had suddenly came to stay underneath.

"I'm sorry miss, but could you just take the rest of the day off? I feel like I need to be alone right now." She nodded and turned to the door. She picked up her things and gave him one last look.

"If you need anything Edward just give me a call." He waved goodbye and watched as she closed the door behind her. The engine started and he listened to the hum as she sped away. He sat there for a moment just thinking before a tear gently rolled down his squinted cheek. He let out a wail and his face fell in to the palm of his hands. He loved Roy and Roy loved him, so what did he do wrong? Roy hadn't so much as touched him in a week and he was so lonely. He wanted to cry out to him. He wanted to yell and kick and scream. He wanted to be held longingly and slow. How could he ask for those things if Roy didn't want them? Surely Roy loved him… So he just took the stairs and climbed in to their bed. Crying himself to sleep seemed like the only option at this point.

Roy arrived home from a long day. He hung his coat on the hanger and made his way to the kitchen. Dinner was on the table like always. His plate sat at the chair directly across from Edward's. There was total and utter silence. No cute little hums from his lover, no washing machine going, definitely no silent cry of a radio. He looked around noticing something was… wrong. The excitement that usually radiated from Edward was just gone. Where was Edward? He suddenly began to panic.

"Edward? Edward! Honey?" He ran up the stair and found Ed asleep in their bed. His tear stained face laid to the side. Roy sat down on the edge and he gently stroked at Edward's forehead. The blonde blinked twice before sitting up and turning away. He roughly rubbed at his eyes desperately trying to hide them from Roy. The dark haired man frown at this action and gently took his chin between his fingers.

"Babe?" He said in a whisper. Ed welled up and began to cry. Roy pulled him in to a loving embrace. He longingly stroked the back of the blondes head and shushed him softly. Edward hiccupped in to Roy's chest and cried harder than he ever had. He was so miserable.

"Baby, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Ed looked up at him and sniffled. Then he took a deep breath.

"I miss you." He snuffed a little more and the tears kept coming.

"You miss me? Is that all?" Ed shook his head and leaned back on to Roy's chest. Roy pulled him in closer. He just stared in to the wall. He knew something bad would have come out of this.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Ed stopped a moment not fully understanding.

"What?" His voice came out in a weak tone.

"I meant, do you want to come back with me in the office with me? I mean, I'm mostly alone all day doing paper work. May be you could read or sleep on the couch while were there." He looked down at the blonde mess of hair and watched as it revealed the face beneath it.

"You mean it?" He asked. Roy smiled at him and nodded slowly. Ed leaned up to kiss Roy gently on the lips before pulling away and flipping back the covers.

"I made dinner… Do you wanna' go eat?" Roy took his hand and nodded. They found themselves at the dinning room table. The silence was still there, but it was different. This silence was warm and full; almost like the two had filled the silence up with their ever loving emotion. Edward found himself gazing across the table in to his lover's dark, handsome eyes. It felt like hours had passed, spent simply on each other. Roy at last broke the quite with an irrupting yawn.

"Sleepy?" Ed questioned. He smiled as Roy gave a quirt nod and stood up from the table. He walked over the door hanger and slipped off his shoes. Ed gathered up the dishes and made his way to the sink where he proceeded to wash them. Roy, now shoeless, stealthily stalked over to Ed. He watched his prey intently before gently laying his arms on his shoulders and his chin on top of the other's head. Edward ignored this and paid his attention to the task at hand. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate as Roy lowered his hands and began to slowly drag his fingertips over Ed's sensitive skin on his lower stomach. All the while kissing the soft underside of his jaw. He still kept on as if it wasn't affecting him, but on the inside it was a totally different masquerade. Roy slowly moved his left hand in to Ed's shirt, thumbing his nipple, and stopping the blonde dead in his tracks. Ed shivered and gasp in delight. Roy chuckled and sucked on his collar bone rolling the bud between his fingers. Ed bit his lip and picked up the next dish, trying to shake off the pleasure his lover was giving. Roy grabbed the side of Edward's head and pushed it to face him sideways. While Ed was distracted, he quickly dipped his fingers in to the younger's boxers and pushed his hips to Edward's backside. Three weeks without sex had left his member harshly neglected and Ed dropped the plate in the sink grabbing the side of the kitchen counter.

"Roy… What do… You want?" Roy only hummed in his ear and went back to working on him.

"I love you." He whispered to the blonde heap. Ed moaned as Roy started to slowly pump him. Roy thumbed the slit and gently twisted the head. Ed was reduced to a blubbering mess. Roy lovingly shushed him and pumped him faster.

"Please, don't stop…" He whispered softly. He gently began to buck in to Roy's hand. The flesh was so soft and inviting. He threw back his head.

"I'm so close Roy!" His moans came out slow and mismatched. He felt his muscles tense in his groin.

"I'm gonna'," he began in a whisper," oh, baby I'm about to…" He didn't have time to finish the sentence. A mixture of semen and sweat coated Roy's hand as Ed spurted out his lovely juices. Roy backed away from him, licking his fingers clean, and leaning against the table to observe his handy work. Ed still stood hunched over the sink shaking. His breath came in short little pants and he was sure his legs would give out at any moment. He took a glance behind him and noticed Roy was sitting on the edge of the table watching him. At this, Edward pushed away from the counter straightening himself. He firmly brushed back his bangs and swiftly put his member back in to his boxer-shorts. He turned and leaned against the cabinet behind him blushing a deep crimson. Roy smirk and left his seat to wrap his arms around his tiny lover.

"I love you too Roy."

**So What did you think? Like it? Didn't like it? Go on and tell me then! You see that button that says review somewhere down in this general area? Good. Now go to that button, click on it, and tell me exactly how you feel about this chapter! GO ON! GO! I got to have at least 65 reviews before I can continue with the story and sorry about the wait for this chapter. I haven't had time because school has started and I'm in some time consuming extra curricular activities, but most of you could probably relate to my delay. Thanks for reading! **

**Roy: Wow… You write really long apologies… **

**Ed: Yeah… I've noticed that, too.**

**Me: What are you two getting at?**

**Roy: Nothing… **

**Ed + Roy: *Snickers* **

**Me: AWWWW SHUT UP!**

**BYE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAH! OH YEAH! ALRIGHT! YEAH! I have the 8****th**** chapter finished and I am the most amazing special author ever in the whole wide universe! I give my self a little bit of credit. *Swiftly examines my nails and blows on them, only to rub it off on my shirt.* YEP! I'm the cooliest!**

**Ed Awww… Why don't you shut up.**

**Roy: Yeah… Shut up… T.T *fleeing because he is a wimp.***

**Me: Yeah! I'm still amazing! :P**

ED'S POV

The alarm clock rang. I rolled over to poke Roy and surprise, he wasn't there. I guess he left for work without me. I shut the alarm clock off and sat there for a moment. One tear rolled down my cheek and then another and before long there was a microscopic puddle in my palm. I heard the door open and I didn't look up. It was just probably the home nurse. Loud footsteps - Roy's footsteps. I stopped casually glancing through my spread fingers. There stood Roy. He smiled and sat down beside me. I didn't look at him. He took my hand and pulled me in to his lap. My heart skipped a beat, my breath hitched, and the tears stopped. In one split moment his lips were on mine and in my mind I breathed a sigh of relief. It was the best feeling in my whole entire life. I wanted to smile, but my lips decided otherwise and invited Roy into my mouth. We sat there lips locked and hearts full. I was content. He pulled away to breath.

"I cooked breakfast." His arms wrapped around my small torso and pulled me close. He gave me a long kiss on the top of my head. My face was planted in his shirt. I inhaled deeply. His scent wafted about my nostrils and climbed into the back of my throat. He chuckled and it echoed through out his chest. I looked up at him and reached to rub softly at his chin. He smiled an evil smile and hoisted me over his shoulder in one smooth moment. I laughed wildly still dangling down his back. I felt him gently kiss my thigh. I smiled to myself thinking this was the medicine I definitely needed and the doctor was laying it on thick. He plopped me down in my seat and then scooted up to the table in his. The spread was amazing, yet another reason I fall in love with him. He chuckled bringing me back to reality. I smiled back and took the napkin off my plate to curtly lay it over in my lap.

"Thank you Roy." He dished me out a helping of everything! I was so happy, but at this rate I was probably gonna' have to skip a couple meals. Buttered toast, sunny-side up eggs, a stack of pancakes, oatmeal, bacon, ham, and some kickin' sweet tea. God, I love him!

"How do you like it?" He asked taking a sip from his coffee, which he refuses to give me because he thinks it stunts growth or some other bullshit.

"I loved it." I was sitting in the tub getting the bath I truly needed. He was leaning against the sink brushing his teeth. (and drinking coffee at the same time. I mean come on!) He turned with a smirk that says he knew he did something right and he was going to slurp the glory dry.

"Do you need help in there? It looks like your pretty lonely." He placed his hand on his hip and turned in my direction giving one of those smexing faces. I sighed and rinsed my hair.

"No Roy. I do not need help. You've already had a bath this morning and your ALREADY late for work." I pulled the plug quickly giving him an accomplished glance. He acted like he was about to fake cry and he knows that bugs me to no end. He pouted, then he sniffled.

"I thought you loved me and I made you a really good breakfast!" I quirked my eyebrow. I have a plan. I got out of the tub, leaned against the counter soaking wet, and pulled my hair up in to a bun. I then proceeded to walk down the hallway naked as the day is long. I knew he was watching and it thrilled me! But! To my dismay I turned the corner and came smack dab into his son. I screamed like a little girl. You know Roy really has to install a security system in this house.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran back around the corner in to Roy's arms.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Jean snorted loudly. He obviously didn't understand my dilemma. I was Roy's - only Roy had the right to see me naked… and wet… and horny. God, I'm an idiot.

"It's not like we don't have the same parts." He rounded the corner and Roy scooted me behind him to try to shield at least some of my nakedness.

"Jean, why are you harassing Edward and why do you never knock?" He gave him a serious tone. One of those parenting one's. I like it. Jean waved him off as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Just thought if I was going to have him as a - whatever he's considered as, I might as well get a good look of him. Oh yeah and Hawkeye's down stairs. She came to make sure you didn't escape today's work." Roy groaned and I all, but ran to the bedroom. I got all the necessary underwear issues out of the way. Then, I quickly pulled on some of Roy's sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. This is the second fucking time I've been embarrassed and it's the seconding fucking time he's been in this house with me! That sucks. I grabbed on my tennis-shoes and ran down the stairs. They all looked up at me as I hit the landing.

"What?" I asked throwing a glare in Jean's general direction.

"Your hair is really cute like that Edward." Riza smiled.

"Thank you!" I said very sweetly. Whoa… I didn't know I could do that. What's wrong with me.

"Yeah Ed your hairs adorable! God that was the gayest thing I ever heard." He said the second part under his breath. Jean is such a jackass. Roy and Riza took turns smacking him on the back of the head as I pulled on my coat. We all hurried out to the car. Lucky me, I was stuck in the back with Jean. Damn that Riza for calling shot-gun. That was a cold move. We mostly sat in silence except for the wise cracks Jean would make every now and again. I bit my tongue because Roy loved Jean, they had a good relationship, but damn this guy did not know boundaries when they are obviously lain out for him. I wanted to kick and scream and act like the huge kid I was, but I just let it go. It was the more considerable of the two choices I had in mind for him. When we pulled up to head quarters we all got out, of course, it's not like were gonna' sit in the car. I ran in the building up the stairs to the hallway were every one sat with the exception of Riza and Jean. Everyone turned their heads and then the flooding commenced. They all crowded around me. I was pretty sure to hug most and handshake others. We all talked and caught up. I had no idea that some one was standing behind me and was about to do a very dirty deed. I felt air all around my legs except for my ankles and then everyone started to crack up. I took a swift look down and then turned to find Jean who had obviously pulled down my loose sweat pants in front of everyone. Great! I had on my favorite pair of cutesy panty shorts. I grabbed them up really quickly and gave him a hateful look. He only proceed to walk to his desk and shout-

"That was for walking around naked in my dad's house." Jaws dropped including mine. Total silence hit the room. His desk wasn't too far away. I closed the space and stood there just looking at him and then I let out a tear.

"Why are you doing this Jean?" I said in a pathetic voice. I didn't even wait for an answer I just high tailed it in to Roy's office and slammed the door. When did I become so soft? A few minutes later Roy came in and placed his stuff on his desk. I just sat there trying to hide my face. He looked at his paper work and was just about to get started on it when he looked up to say something and noticed the… girlyness… radiating from my face. I felt weird. I took a quick glance at him and then I turned away to wipe a quick tear that had escaped.

"Ed? What's with the long face?" I discreetly told him about the "incident" in the hall way and he snickered at the pantsing part, but then he got serious about the rude comment Jean had dangled over my head.

"Ed… You know what to do. It's not like you to sit there and take that laying down." I nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I evilly smiled and opened the door.

"To take care of business." I closed the door behind me and slowly, quietly walked up to his desk from behind as best I could. Everyone turned their heads to look except him. I smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Ye-" I hooked him a left right in the jaw and he fell back out of his chair. I then proceeded to pop my real knuckles and lean down close grabbing him by the shirt.

"You listen hear bitch and you listen good - I'm tired of you, so stay out of my way." I threw him back down and turned away, but not before pulling down his pants in return. Ah, yes, my work here was done. I heard laughter behind me and Roy was standing in the door way to his room chuckling.

"OH YEAH AND JEAN!" I pulled Roy down to my level and made out with him in the hottest way possible in front of God and Everybody. I earned a couple of cat calls from that stunt. I then shoved Roy in to his office.

"Suck on that, Bitch!" I flip him the finger and slammed the door behind me. Roy turned to me and just kept staring at me with those huge, gorgeous eyes.

"What?" I asked waving it off like I humiliate the crap out of not so innocent people daily.

"That was the sexiest thing you've ever done, except for in bed of course." I licked my lips where a little of his saliva had 'accidentally' been left there. I could see his eyes get bigger by the second.

"What?" I asked in the sexiest voice I could muster. He pulled me up and threw me on the couch and frantically made out with me. If I knew that kind of stuff was a real turn on for him then I would have done it every day. His hands were exploring my nether regions.

"Roy." I said in between kisses.

"What?" He answered stiffly trying to get his tongue in my mouth.

"We can't do this here." He stopped and looked around.

"Your right." He quickly ran to the door and locked it and then picked me up and put me on his desk.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind Roy." He was too far gone to stop - I could tell. He grinded against me and I let out a loud moan. I'm pretty sure every one could here it from the next room. He shushed me a bit and went back to work. This was gonna' be fun!

**OH SNAP IT'S OVER AND I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY! I am still the bomb! :D Don't forget to review. I mean it! No next chapter for you if you don't deliver me some 75 reviews! :D I'm so evil!**

**Ed: Yes… Yes are evil…**

**Roy: *Agrees hiding behind Ed.***

**Me: You two need to shut up! :D**

**BYE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is the 9th chapter! YAY! You probably don't know what's going on, but I'll just give you the heads up! I was currently without a way to write and publish for a while and that was the reason I was gone for so long. I wasn't really gone, but my microsoft works word processor had gotten wiped from my computer and well that's it. But! BUT! BUT! This is the next chapter as you can see, so go and read it! I hope you think it's awesome. **

**Ed: What's going on?**

**Roy: She just told us.**

**Ed: Oh... Ok *reads it*... that's a load of bull! She has a job to keep this friggin' going.**

**Me: Shut up Ed! :P**

"I know." I said huskily. I clamped down on his ear a little tighter than what I had actually meant to. He jerked away and just stared at me. I guess, sometimes I become a little too aggressive.

"What?" I blurted out in an aggravated tone. I was clearly becoming impatient. I can't control myself. I took a step back and sat down in my chair. He only looked away still leaning on my desk.

"I'm sorry baby." It came, flying out of my mouth. I just hate to see him hurt especially when I'm the cause. He sighed and looked as if he were thinking something over.

"I forgive you… I love you." He looked up at me with a child-like expression and climbed in to my lap.

"I love you, too." I leaned down to kiss him, but he pushed me away. I whipped out my lady killing smirk and he mirrored me. May be, I was getting old. Hah… he he. That's a funny thought. He leaned forward and went straight to my neck. He attacked me with full force. He was unbuttoning my shirt in no time and leaving a trail of kisses as he fingered my abs. I have to admit I was a little startled, but I can keep up. He reached inside my boxers to retrieve his object of affection and groped me furiously. I squirmed a little not giving in to let him hear me yet. He pumped me slowly. I could feel my toes curling in an involuntary action. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. I could feel him pulling on my zipper. My heart was pounding. My blood pressure was rising. He played with me through the fabric of my boxers again. I was so ready. I could feel him taking his time as he reached in and took me. My member was throbbing. It twitched in anticipation. Lust is such an uncontrollable thing when you're lost in the moment. His hands were so amazing. He rolled my balls with his metallic appendage and stroked me with his baby soft hand. He started out slow and then changed his pace suddenly without warning. His lips wrapped around my mushroom top and licked at my slit. He bobbed once and then went back to sucking on my head. He hummed as I moaned. I gasp again. I don't know if I'm just too far to care or if I simply didn't care in the first place. My mind is foggy. Somehow, I don't know how, my hands found the back of his head. He stopped as I dug my fingers in to his scalp and pulled at his silky locks. I tried to bring him down on my head, but he just sat there for a second.

"If you don't get your hands off me right now, Roy Mustang, I will end this right here, right now." He said in a deadly tone. I swiftly moved my hands back down to the chair arms, gripping them firmly.

"Good boy." I heard him say. I didn't growl or scold him for muttering things like that. I didn't have the time to. He went back to his work almost instantly. His head bobbing up and down; he occasionally ran his teeth across the underside of my cock. He deep-throated me to heaven and back. I was almost there and he knew it. I was gasping and writhing. I was being anything, but dominant. My muscles were shivering and shaking in my thighs. I was so close.

"Baby… I'm gonna'," I whipped my head to the side, "I'm gonna' cum." My teeth were clenched. My head was rocking on my shoulders. My neck was craned in the oddest position. He sucked me until the very end. Then he pulled back and let me cum all over his face. He opened his mouth and jerked me off until he and I both knew I was done. This wasn't the first blow-job I had ever received, but I would have to say – it was the best! I could feel my body going limp as I came down from my high. My breath started to even out and I looked down at him. He was sitting in between my legs on the floor. He took a finger full of my product from his cheek and shoved it in his mouth. He repeated the action again and licked his lips in a sexy fashion. If I wasn't so spent I would probably already be hard again. I stood up, pushing my genitals back in to their correct place. He gave me a disappointed look.

"What's wrong Ed? Do you want me to give you a hand, too?" My voice was like thick, creamy velvet. He smiled and shook his head.

"No. I was just wondering if I did a good job. I haven't ever given a blow-job before." I nearly ran through the wall! He had never given a blow-job before? That had to be total bullshit. There is no way he could have done that well without having experience. I decided to poke fun at him.

"It was great, but it could use some work. I think you'll have to practice quite often." He slapped me in a playful manner and flung himself in to my chair. I went to look out the long window.

"Do you know how loud you were?" He asked in a mock seriousness. I turned and quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"OH? How loud was I?" I asked a bit teasingly.

"Well, you were extremely loud and you screamed like a school girl when you came." He said with a devious grin. I twitched a little. I don't want him to think I'm submissive because I'm not. Well, I've never really been in a uke position. Come to think of it, I had never let a man take me in such a passionate way. I kind of feel guilty.

"Do you know how much of a girl you are when we have sex?" I asked with a sting. He looked down and bent his lips in to a small smile.

"Yes… yes, I do Roy." Edward's monotone coming in to play on his words. His innocence was a mere thing of the past. He acted like all of this was his little secret because it is. I like his confidence in our relationship. It makes me feel confident, but any secret is a lack of confidence and our dating is somewhat a secret. My love life is a promiscuous one. It's sad to think of the number of women I've dated before. In some ways I feel more screwed up than Edward, but there is absolutely no way I can say it and the meaning of my words be fully true. I felt his eyes on me and I realized I was staring. I pulled myself to look away from my lover and back to the window. I feel in some way cheated. Not by him, but by myself as an individual. I don't feel complete just knowing he is mine and I am his for the time being. I have no proof. If Edward wanted to walk out on me right now he wouldn't have to have a reason or a rhyme. Forbid I, ever wanted to walk out on him. He loves me… right? Of course! He has told me so many times. I have no doubt! It's the same in my role. I am his lover… caregiver? I stopped myself at that thought. I had had this feeling for a while now. I'm scared. Is Edward confusing his love for me with his lack of love from his father? That's just silly… but the more I think about it the more it seems to be the reality of the situation. No. I'm complicating things. He wants me as a lover not a daddy. Oh no, that's one more issue I have to worry about. What if Edward wants children? What if I want children… or more children? I could live without them because I've had a taste of what raising one is like. What if he gets curious? What if he wants the touch of a woman's body? That's surely something I can't give to him. What happened to the girl he liked before? He's an adult now. Ed has the right to be with whoever he wants. Didn't he make that clear before? What was her name? Wendy… Wingly… Win… Winry! That girl from Resembol he hung around with as a child. I wonder what his feelings are for her. I'm saddened by this. I never knew him when he was truthfully happy. I never knew him when he was uncorrupted by this power to strive and when it was all over, when Alphonse had come back. When they had restored what I knew, he thought was forever gone, he was lost. He had no drive, no ambition in his life anymore. It was like he had served his purpose and was done. Like he was just waiting for it to be over; that's when I yanked him back to his senses and almost pleaded him to stay with the military. Deep down I knew I was only doing it for my own selfish reason and part of me knew that was wrong, but I couldn't just sit around slowly watching his life slipping away from him when he was so young. Now, I have everything I've ever wanted. As much as I'd like to tell myself that I still want to be fuehrer, as much as I want to say I'm still all that matters to me, I can't because I know that's a lie. Everyone knows that's a lie and if someone wanted to stop my world from spinning in the right direction then all they would have to do was to take Edward from me. I heard a small throat clearing sound from behind me and I, startled, quickly pulled away from the window. I turned to see Ed still nonchalantly thrown in to my chair.

"Yes?" I asked a little shakily. I swallowed hard and settled my eyes upon him. He had been leaning backwards and had his loose bun resting against the leather of the seat. His feet lay crossed on my desk.

"You've been staring out the window for like, ten minutes. Is there something you want to tell me?" He rocked gently in the laid back chair. I smiled and rested a hand on my hip.

"Well, I was just thinking about some stuff, but it's not important." He gave me a confused look.

"If you need to talk to someone Roy, then you should definitely be able to talk to me. That's what's wrong with this relationship. You don't trust me even though I live with you and we give each other our love and bodies. It's not fair that I don't know what troubles you. I'm quick to tell you how I feel, but it's like there's a distance between us brought on by your insecurities." He finished with a heavy sigh and leaned sideways in the chair to focus on another direction.

"Ok. Here it is and please don't get mad," I turned my body away from his and held my hands to my stomach in a childish fashion, "I'm scared that you'll leave me. I've never let anyone come in like I've let you. I want you to be with me forever. I heard about your relationship with that girl in Resembol and I'm jealous. I don't want you to touch her like I touch you. I don't want you to love her. I want you to love me. I know this is stupid, but I want to have a family with you. I find myself fantasizing about it daily. I know your young and you probably don't want me like that. I'm afraid you'll choose a woman over me. What if you want kids and we can't find a way to raise one of our own? I don't want to hold you down. I love you. I want to marry you. I want you to say 'yes' and we'll have a beautiful life together forever. I'm sorry I sound so selfish. Please forgive me." I took a quick peek out of the corner of my eye and found he wasn't at the desk. I shifted around slowly and found him standing behind me. He stared up at me with a blank look. It said nothing and everything at the same time. Then I was enveloped by a hug.

"Don't you dare doubt that I love you for a second, ok? I will always love you and I have brotherly feelings for Winry. It didn't work out. We were young. We tried things and frankly I found the female body weird. It felt wrong and I felt awkward when it came to sex, so, we just went our separate ways. She's engaged to a great man now, if they haven't already had the wedding, and I'm glad for her. If my hearing bid's me correct, I would say I'm half engaged. Am I not?" He looked up in to my eyes. His eyes were half lidded and he was standing on his tip-toes. I leaned down to kiss him and he kissed back with beautiful passion. He pulled away after playing with my tongue for a moment.

"You are so good to me." He said in a deep, even tone.

"No, you are good to me." He pouted a little at my statement and then gave me a warming smile.

"Are you arguing with me Roy Mustang? We might have a problem if you are." He was being playful and a bit cutesy. I like this side of him. I leaned down to give another sweet, slow kiss. He nibbled at my lips. I let him.

**LATER AT HOME**

We were both enjoying some down time in the study after dinner. It was a nice silence. He was reading. I was trying to concentrate on some work that I had brought home from the office. I looked up at him and then went back to my work. I feel so restless. He looked content as he turned another page a soft smiled came to grace his features. Then he chuckled. It was unusually low. His voice had seemed to change. It was only a matter of time I would guess. I took another peek at him. He was staring openly at me. I suddenly felt flustered and went back to my papers.

"What it is it baby?" He asked a little unknowingly. I bit my lip. I've never felt this way before. I want him to see all of me. I looked up at him. I am so embarrassed. Why am I acting this way? We've had sex multiple times in all kinds of ways.

"Edward? I, uh…" I scratched the side of my face nervously.

"Go on." He said with complete patience.

"Have you ever… you know, done it with another man?" I felt exceeding uncomfortable. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife or in my case you could. Edward looked pretty un-phased.

"No Roy, I haven't. Why?" I swallowed hard a lump was forming in the back of my throat. Yes Roy, why did you ask that?

"So you've never really played the male role, right?" I had never really blushed before, but I'm guessing all the blood had completely gone to my face. My eye started to twitch. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"Male-role? What are you getting at Roy?" He answered suspiciously. I sighed and went back to my paper-work. Edward got up from his seat and walked to my desk. He placed one hand in the middle of the paper-work I was trying to do and glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked menacingly. I felt a substance get stuck in my throat. His glare came at me like daggers. I bit my lip.

"I was asking if you ever you know –"

"No Roy! I don't know so tell me." He said a little angrier than before. He stopped.

"Roy, I don't feel good." I stood up as he went down. He landed in front of my desk and was overtaken by a seizure. It kills me inside to see him this way. I picked him up and carried him to the couch. It was my fault he had this one. This was my entire fault!

"I'm sorry, Ed. I'm so sorry." I whispered to him as he opened his eyes. He looked pale and give out. Ed didn't say anything to me. He just closed his eyes and curled up closer to my chest. I clung to him. I had stressed him out and he had been punished for it. I'm a horrible person for making him so vulnerable to that situation. I could of just said what I had intended, but I was scared. I'm so inconsiderate.

**So tell me, do you hate it? Do you like it? Do you want to stalk this story? I need to know! I want 85 reviews on this one, so go! Give me your reviews so I can get you your story! Love you guys! BYE!**

**Ed: Why does that always happen to me?**

**Roy: Your the main character. Figure it out.**

**Me: Do you two ever give it a rest? **

**Ed + Roy: *looks at each other then back to me* No! **

**BYE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter (awwwww) But, But, But, I have great news! I'll tell you at the end of the story so read it to find out!**

**Ed: Awww! That's no fair! Tell me now!**

**Roy: You sound like your two.**

**Ed: I have a two in my age number! :D**

**Me: I love you guys! **

I woke in mid day, snuggling up closely to the lump in the middle of the bed. He pulled me even closer. I smiled and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked rubbing my cheek. He yawned and yanked me so I was on top of him.

"It's my off day and besides, I think you look so beautiful when you're sleeping." He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." I positioned my legs on either of his hips and dug my chin in to his toned chest.

"I love you, too." He spoke in a whisper. He ran his fingers through my hair gently. It's nice to just lie in bed all day. I kissed his peck softly and walked my fingers up to his Adam's apple. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Nothing," I tried to hide my devious grin," TAG, your it!" I yelled and tried to get away, but he caught me by the ankle as I stumbled through the sheets. I kicked and screamed and laughed wildly. He slowly started to pull me back in. I fought him, but we both knew who would win. He jerked and wiggled me around until I was fully back on the bed and then the real fight began. I sprang up from the cotton fabric and pinned him down belly up, but then he flipped us. I was in no position to do any real damage, unless I played dirty. He sat there, on top of me, smugly smiling and letting out low chuckles at my defeat. I just so happen to know that if I was to throw a swift punch at my abdominal areas then either he would go down or get the hell out of dodge. I know that if I was to bite him he would probably cry because I play for keeps. I also know that if I was to say 'trick' him that it would, ninety percent of the time, come out in my favor. I'm willing to gamble. He began to stare oddly at me. I stared back just as blank and expressionless.

"I was going to ask you something yesterday and I think it's important." He said with a drawn out tone. It was serious. I'm a little confused. What is he talking about?

"Ok." I swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in my throat. Is he going to break up with me? I'm scared. It has only taken a few second to increase my heart rate considerably. I can feel our breaths becoming labored as time wears on, but I'm in no hurry to rush him. He doesn't ever share his feelings so this is important, especially to me. I feel left out on a lot my lover thinks about. He doesn't ever talk to me. Ever.

"I want you to… umm. I want you to have sex with me." He looked nervous. Why would he be nervous? What's going on?

"Ok. What's the big deal about that? You don't ever tell me you want to have sex, it usually just happens, Roy." He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"No. It's not just sex." He closed his eyes and bit his finger nails.

"Roy… you know I'm not in to the torturing stuff or anything like that." He just laughed a little.

"No! It's nothing like that or… may be it is. I don't know. Wait, no! We're getting off the subject. I want to have sex with you, but I want you to… uhh." He stopped and scratched the back of his head. He laughed and twitched a little. What kind of sex was he talking about? Wait… what kind of sex is there other than what we do. We do a little of everything.

"What's brought this on all of the sudden?" he looks defeated.

"Well, I want you to… you know. Be the seme," we just stare at each other for a moment," but you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable with that." He turned away to slump on the side of the bed. Talk about an awkward moment. I sat on the bed slightly dumbfounded. He sighed and moved to get up. I grabbed his arm and he turned to peer at me with a scared look in his eye. I smiled.

"So you're saying you want me to be dominant for once?" He nodded with a puppy dog like shine in his bulging eyes. I giggled a moment.

"Are you sure you want this?" My question hung in the air from the sexual tension being released. His nod made me grin. He looked like a fearful child.

"I've never done this before." He admitted a little dejectedly. I pulled him down to my level on the bed and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Neither have I, but I promise I'll be gentle and if you get to a point where you're not comfortable, well then, we'll wait for a time when you want to try again."

"Ok." He looked a little apprehensive. I kissed his neck and then swung my head around to the other side to plant another there. I soon got to his chin and his nose, then back to his lips where he eagerly met mine as well. He lay back, as I gently pushed on his torso. I kissed his peck and the other. I got brave enough to take one of his nipples in to my mouth. He shuddered and moaned. I quickly pulled away and looked up at him. He probably looked as shocked as I did. His cheeks were a flaming red color and his eyes were wide with a hand slapped up on his mouth. I chuckled at him and leaned down to lick it again. This time it was almost the same, but no sound. I had to fix that. I swirled my tongue around the pink nub and pulled away to blow on it. He let out a gasp and cringed a little. That was cute. I went over to the other one and decided to give it a little rough play. I sucked harder on this one and then went on to bite down on it. When Roy did this to me it hadn't hurt, it had only pressed to arouse me more. He moaned again and puffed out air from above. I couldn't see his face. Slowly I got lower and lower. He was moaning quietly and beginning to throw himself farther in to this foreplay. I've never seen him this way before. It's a nice change. I'm strangely excited. I reach his boxer band and look up. He has his eyes closed. His mouth is hanging open slightly as he draws in quick quiet gasp. He looks so open, so real. I feel like I know him a little more every time I cast my glance upward to meet his glazed over eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks a little teased. I feel caught in some way. I realize I must have been staring for a while. It's just that he's so beautiful this way. I feel so close to him when we're like this. He trusts me to see him like this. He isn't just plastering a smirk on his face and calling it even like he usually does to the outside person. This is the truthful Roy; the Roy underneath the top layer that society has corrupted. He always has to struggle and pretend he's okay for the sake of his job. He follows orders, gives out orders, and does the unthinkable daily for his country. He is a secret… my secret.

"I love seeing you this way." I state. It's like my mouth betrays my mind before I get a chance to think about what I need to say. No… my heart is doing the talking. He smiles one of his true, rare, genuine smiles and lies back again so I can get back to work. I pull at his waistband.

"Do I have permission to continue on or do you want me to stop here?" I kiss his hip bone again after my question.

"Of course you do Ed. I asked you to do this. I want you to do this." He stays where he's at. His words are sensitive. I could probably break them if I talk, so I just nod and continue on. I pull the fabric down over his lovely package and along his legs. They come off his feet and are thrown to the floor. I grab his ankle softly to lay my lips there, pulling away only to do the same with the rock hard muscle attached to the back of his leg. I move up to his knee and his inner thigh. I see, out of the corner of my eye, him bite at his lip. I drew my tongue along it and he squirmed. I bit and sucked at his creamy skin in the same spot. His high pitched grunts start resonating off the walls in the room and come back to him. I don't know if he didn't care or if he was just ignoring it. I pull away to watch it form a nice little bruise. It was mine and his at the same time. Roy Mustang is mine. I draw up to the head of his weeping cock. It's a glorious sight, much larger than mine is. His is circumcised, mine isn't. I pump it slowly just waiting to see what will happen to him. He jerks when I spontaneously thumb his slit. I know he likes it touched. While he's distracted, I reach for the lube on the bedside table. I stop and his breathing slows again as I prepare my fingers. He looks a little worried.

"Are you okay?" He nods.

"You want to stop here?" I give him a last chance to turn back. He shakes his head 'no'. It's my turn to nod.

"Okay… but if you want to stop at anytime you just tell me, okay?" He nods again.

"I love you." I lean up to give him a kiss. He kisses back.

"I love you, too." He says as we part. This is where the really sketchy stuff begins. I plop back down to my position between his legs and coax him to bend his knee's upwards. He does and then I reach behind me for a pillow. I push his lower back up and off the bed and place the pillow beneath him. I, again, start to lube my fingers generously. I reach for his penis and pump it couple times. My index finger is placed at his virgin entrance. I play with it a while and watch his actions. He face radiates worry, stress, impatience, and trying relaxation. I squirt a little more lube at that pert rose and take a dive. I thought the no warning thing would help him more than he would expect. The tip of my finger enters. He clamps down on me.

"Roy, you have to relax to do this. Just try baby." He nods and breaths deeply. I stroke his cock and run my fingernails along his shaft. He jerks a little. I can feel him relaxing. I start to gently push in a little more and more. I begin to roam around in there. I pull my finger out and slowly begin to push back in. In and out, in and out; it's a continuous cycle. Over time I add a second and third finger to the mix. He's getting in to it. I begin my search for that famous spot. I splay out my fingers and then draw them back together. I twist them this way and that. Then I hear it.

"Oh… OH… OH! That feels so good. What- What is that?" His shaky breathing is coming in long, low pants.

"That is your prostate baby. That is what makes butt-sex so pleasurable." I giggle at him a moment. My fingers thrust up in to it.

"Edward, if don't stop doing that, I think I'll come." He was blushing and smiling at me innocently.

"Are you ready?" I ask him. My clothes had been lost in the heat a long time ago.

"Yeah, I think I am." He watched as I lubed myself up. I almost came at the thought of what was going to happen next. I stopped myself. I don't want to come prematurely because I'm getting a little excited. I lined up at his entrance and gave him one last glance.

"Okay." His breath caught in his throat at his words. I grabbed my penis and slowly began to descend in to him. His legs swung up to wrap around my hips and scoot me closer. I leaned over him and just kept the steady pace in to him, but me being so small, it didn't take long. I waited for him to give me a sign, a signal, anything that would lead me to believe he was ready because hell knew I was.

"Alright, I think you can move." His face was screwed shut. The corners of his eyes became damp as I slowly pulled back out. I reached up to brush the tears away as they began falling.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"No. It just feels so good and it hurts at the same time. Hurry…" He trailed off at his own words. I pushed back in and he groaned.

"Does it hurt that bad?" I ask him.

"No… no, it doesn't hurt as much as the first time you pushed in. Now it just feels good." I smile and start to go a little faster. Soon, were thrusting against each other. We only last about a minute because it's truly our first time being this way, ever. Afterwards, we just lay beside each other cuddling and gasping like we had just ran an Olympic race. We soon settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Roy left before I woke and returned before noon with a small bag. Inside there was a ring waiting for me. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked. We had been dating for a little more than six months, but the people in my small town back home date for years before they ever made a commitment. Often times they meet in high school and end up together out of sweet heart feelings for one another, but our story was so different, so crazy, so jacked up. I know I love him though. So, we got married. After that, my seizures gradually stopped completely. My doctors were astounded. I had never thought about it before, but I guess it was the healing power of love. I don't think I had time to stay so sick.

**I hope you liked the end. Sorry it was a little cheesy… XD Anyways, the good news I was talking about earlier was that I want to start a sequel to this bad boy! I'm not gonna' say what's in it, but I'm very excited and hope you are, too! I don't know what the title is yet. You'll just have to keep a look out on my profile page or on the search pages! :D Can't wait!**

**Ed: That was so touching!**

**Roy: Yeah, I liked it! :D**

**Me: Oh you guys, you're so cheeky! :D**

**BYE! e-e**


End file.
